


You're Family Too

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brief apparition from Elaine and Rebecca, Established Relationship, Fluff, He just want his boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, Jace needs comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Jace almost dies and all he wants is the comfort of his boyfriend's arms but freaks out when he realize Simon is not alone.





	You're Family Too

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Jimon + after jace almost dies in another mission and just goes to simon. *bonus jace freaks out at simon’s family being home*
> 
> Simon has his own apartment and Elaine and Becca know about the Shadow world because it was easier for my story.
> 
> I hope you'll like it ❤

Jace doesn't even think about going back to the Institute, all he needs right now is to see his boyfriend. He knows he should go back and debrief with Alec and Izzy and maybe take a long shower and wait for his injuries to heal before going to Simon. He should but he can wash later, now all he wants his Simons arms cradling him gently and telling him everything will be okay. Simon will more than likely chastise him for almost dying once again but he doesn't care he just want to see him.

Jace knocks on the door and waits patiently for Simon to open the door. 

“Jace! What happened to you?” exclaims Simon when he sees Jace and he ushers him inside. Jace is in a shabby states, his clothes torn off, blood everywhere and demon ichor in his hair. Jace starts to think that maybe, maybe he should have taken a shower before showing up at Simon’s but all he can do is wrap his arms around Simon and hide his face in Simon’s neck. 

Jace feels Simon’s hand petting his hair before he leads him to the bathroom. His face is still smothered against Simon but he knows Simon’s apartment by heart. Jace hears Simon closing the door behind them and he sits him on the toilet and Jace has no other choice than disentangle himself from Simon. He whines at the loss of contact and Simon chuckles.

“Let me clean you up a little and then you can tell me what happen, okay?” Simon asks softly. Jace can only nod, not feeling like talking right now. Simon takes a dark washcloth from the pile that sits nicely in a basket next to the sink and wets it. Simon’s hands are gentle against his skin. Jace feels Simon moving his hair away from his face and pins it with a bobby pin that miraculously survived in Jace’s hair during the battle against demons. He feels the washcloth gently removing traces of blood on his face and he starts to feel a little bit better. Jace hears Simon telling him to remove his clothes and to get in the shower, Simon assures him he will stay in the bathroom and Jace is grateful Simon knows him so well and what he needs, especially when he doesn't have the force to voice it.

When he gets out of the shower Simon dries him with a fluffy towel and tells him to wait here and that he’ll come back in a second. Jace sits back on the toilet and waits patiently, he plays with a bottle of hand soap that was next to the sink, he reads the label three times before he puts it back. He needs to occupy his brain with something while Simon is not there.

“Is he okay?” Jace hears from the other side of the door. He’s pretty sure it’s Elaine’s voice.

“Yeah, how is he doing?” another voice asks, Rebecca Jace thinks.

Elaine and Rebecca are here, Jace interrupted some quality family time. He feels bad suddenly because he knows how much Simon misses spending time with his family since he became a vampire. Sure becoming a daylighter helped a lot but it’s still hard to spend time with your family when you are part of the Shadow world. Simon is lucky, Elaine and Rebecca knows about it so he doesn't have to hide too much stuff from them but still, it’s not easy and Jace knows it. He can’t believe he did not noticed them when he arrived. Simon will be mad at him, he’s sure of it.

“He’s okay just a bit shaken up I think, I have to go back to him.”

“Of course monkey, go take care of him, Rebecca and me will be in the living room if you need anything.”

“Thanks mom.”

Simon opens the door slowly and Jace think Simon might not want to scare him even though his everyday job is killing demons. Simon gives him a pair of gray sweatpants and a t-shirt with people Jace don’t know about, probably something about music or a movie he never seen. Jace gets dressed in silence, when he finishes Simon takes his hand and guides him to his bedroom. Simon leads Jace to the bed and lay with him, holding Jace in his arms. Jace places his head on Simon’s chest and closes his eyes. Simon’s fingers are playing with his hair and it feels nice.

“I’m sorry" say Jace after a long time, his voice feels hoarse and he clears his throat. 

“For what?”

“You were spending time with you family and I came here without thinking. I only thought about me and how much I wanted to see you and I ruined your afternoon.”

“You haven't ruined anything Jace. You are my family too, don’t forget that. My mom and Becks are worried about you because they love you and they are not mad at you I can assure you that.”

“You sure?” Jace asks and he hates how little his voice sounds. He’s so used to be cocky and confident and he knows that with Simon he can be vulnerable but sometimes he still hates it.

“Yes. Do you want to sleep while I go make dinner? Or I can ask my mom to order something if you want me to stay with you.”

“I want you to stay here, please.”

“Okay, I’m gonna leave you for a minute to go ask mom but I’ll be back, don’t worry.”

Simon moves from the bed and Jace instantly misses the warmth of Simon’s body against his. But just like Simon promised he comes back barely a minute later and takes back his place next to Jace.

“Pizza will be here in about an hour, how about we nap until it arrives?”

Jace doesn't say anything but he closes his eyes and sighs contentedly. He’s so lucky to have a boyfriend like Simon, someone who understands him and accept him despite his many many flaws. 

“I love you Simon", says Jace just before he falls asleep.

He doesn't know but Simon kisses his head and tells him he loves him too.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
